The Whorror
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ricky is a slave to Chris Motionless and the rest of Motionless in White. When he falls pregnant, he runs to protect his baby. Andy Biersack finds him sobbing by the side of the road and Black Veil Brides takes him in. What happens when Ricky finds himself drawn to Andy?
1. Hey, Hi, How Ya Doing?

Hi, I'm Ricky. I'm 21 years old. My full name is Ricky Olson. I'm a Slave. My Master is Chris Cerulli. I've had a pretty fucked up life. My father was a pedophile and raped me from when I was five up until I was 15. That's when Chris bought me. He was evil. For the first few months, he was lovely, he made me believe we were dating. But it was all lies. One day, he took me to his band practice. He forced me at gunpoint to strip, masturbate and fuck myself in front of everyone. When I eventually finished, he chained me to the wall and raped me in front of his band. When he'd finished, he got a camera and filmed his band raping me. Chris took me on tour with them a few days later. It was obvious what I was there for. I was raped by someone every night. Half-way through the tour, I became ill, emotional and whiny. Chris took me to a doctor who gave me life-changing news. I was pregnant. Chris immediately asked for an abortion, despite my pleas. Luckily, abortions are not possible in male pregnancies. When we got back to the bus, Chris beat the hell out of me, focusing mainly on my stomach. He finished and threw me on my bunk. He chained me to the bars he'd installed to the wall and then left with his band for the night. I ignored the pain in my stomach and moved about, trying to doze off. I then realized Chris hadn't secured my bonds. I freed myself and ran. I needed to protect my baby. I ran for what seemed like hours before collapsing by the side of the road. I was exhausted and hadn't eaten in a few days. Someone stood over me and I panicked. There was no need. It was Andy Biersack. He took me in and his band, Black Veil Brides, cared for me. I had my baby with Andy there to support me. He helped me through everything and we became lovers soon afterwards.

I sit here now, on my porch, watching Andy, the love of my life, play with our children. This is my story.


	2. My Eyes See Only You

Hi, I'm Ricky. I'm 21 years old. My full name is Ricky Olson. I'm a Slave. My Master is Chris Cerulli. I've had a pretty fucked up life. My father was a pedophile and raped me from when I was five up until I was 15. That's when Chris bought me. He was evil. For the first few months, he was lovely, he made me believe we were dating. But it was all lies. One day, he took me to his band practice. He forced me at gunpoint to strip, masturbate and fuck myself in front of everyone. When I eventually finished, he chained me to the wall and raped me in front of his band. When he'd finished, he got a camera and filmed his band raping me. Chris took me on tour with them a few days later. It was obvious what I was there for. I was raped by someone every night. Half-way through the tour, I became ill, emotional and whiny. Chris took me to a doctor who gave me life-changing news. I was pregnant. Chris immediately asked for an abortion, despite my pleas. Luckily, abortions are not possible in male pregnancies. When we got back to the bus, Chris beat the hell out of me, focusing mainly on my stomach. He finished and threw me on my bunk. He chained me to the bars he'd installed to the wall and then left with his band for the night. I ignored the pain in my stomach and moved about, trying to doze off. I then realized Chris hadn't secured my bonds. I freed myself and ran. I needed to protect my baby. I ran for what seemed like hours before collapsing by the side of the road. I was exhausted and hadn't eaten in a few days. Someone stood over me and I panicked. There was no need. It was Andy Biersack. He took me in and his band, Black Veil Brides, cared for me. I had my baby with Andy there to support me. He helped me through everything and we became lovers soon afterwards.

I sit here now, on my porch, watching Andy, the love of my life, play with our children. This is my story.


End file.
